Carl Karl
"I Scream, You Scream" | voice = Tyler Alexander Mann Antonio Cremades (Spain) Dirk Meyer (Germany) Marcel Veenendaal (Netherlands) Krzysztof Szczerbiński (Poland) | image2 = Carlwithoutglassescropped.jpg | caption2 = Carl without glasses.}} , nicknamed Dr. Coconut by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, is the hapless intern and cameraman of Major Monogram. He is an intern and is very loyal to Major Monogram. He works at the O.W.C.A. for college credit. He has been working at O.W.C.A for about 5 years.Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Present Life When Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked Vanessa to pick up blueprints at Blueprint Heaven for a Space Laser-inator Ray, Carl is dressed as the lady at Blueprint Heaven. He accidentally gives real plans for a Space Laser-inator Ray to Ferb and gave Vanessa the blueprints for an Ice Cream Machine. Major Monogram then calls him a rookie for his mistake ("I Scream, You Scream"). When Major Monogram is unable to debrief Agent P due to a back injury, Carl does it instead. He made the close-up too close to his face, making his glasses the only thing visible ("The Flying Fishmonger"). When Dr. Doofenshmirtz built the Freeze-inator, it was Carl who debriefed the mission instead of Major Monogram due to the Major being unable to move because he was shot by the Freeze-inator. He accidentally knocks Major Monogram over, thus showing that he is very clumsy ("It's About Time!"). Carl also has his own theme called Carl, the Intern. He once had to disguise himself as an ice cream man because Baljeet and Buford were watching Perry and Perry couldn't get his mission. So when Baljeet and Buford were ordering Carl's ice cream, Perry went through an escape door in the ice cream truck. Then Carl zooms off, leaving Baljeet clueless about where Perry went ("Swiss Family Phineas"). During the Father-Daughter picnic, he built a robotic replica of the Flynn-Fletcher family to replace Lawrence Fletcher for the Father-Daughter picnic competition while he was restoring his memory. He also help make the switch between the robotic version and the real Mr. Fletcher and congratulates Agent P until a kid sees them, forcing him and Agent P to quickly leaves the scene ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). When Phineas and Ferb create a device to reverse the effects of gravity, Carl goes undercover as a boy, thinking that Phineas and Ferb are in league with Doofenshmirtz. Since Agent P is close to the boys, Major Monogram has him find Agent G, giving him suspect locations, some being the moon and Monte Carlo. Carl discovers that the boys are just having fun and returns with the news ("Undercover Carl"). When Dr. Doofenshmirtz abducts Major Monogram, Carl gives Perry his briefing, describing Major Monogram going to Tokyo for the international Good Guy convention. He also shows the letter made from cut-out magazine letters, and mentions Dr. Doofenshmirtz going to Tokyo with his daughter. However, he passes the whole situation off as a coincidence, and gives Perry the day off ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Personality Carl is a bit careless and sometimes forgets to focus the camera, causing Major Monogram to be humiliated during some occasions. In one occasion in particular, Carl accidentally didn't zoom in, revealing that Major Monogram isn't wearing any pants. He is also desperate for a girlfriend. When Agent P went into his lair while his brain was in Candace Flynn's body, they at first thought there had been a breach in security and that it was a real girl, causing Carl to get very excited. They are soon under the impression that it was merely a disguised Agent P when his fedora falls onto his head. Carl was very disappointed, he walked off-screen dejectedly, saying, "Man! I thought it was a real girl" ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Physical Appearance Carl has red hair and wears purple glasses. He also has freckles. His outfit consists of a white shirt with three buttons, brown pants and orange sneakers. He also used to wear braces. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Gallery Background Information *His full name was revealed to be Carl Karl in the credits of "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". Prior to that, he was listed as "Karl" in the credits for most of his appearances, and his name was shown on-screen as "Carl" in "Swiss Family Phineas". (See the logo in the picture above.) Carl Karl is also used in the "O.W.C.A training video" commercials for the Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension video game adaptation. *He drives an undercover ice cream truck ("Swiss Family Phineas", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). *Major Monogram calls him a rookie. This might mean that he might have started working there at the beginning of summer ("I Scream, You Scream"). This belief is contradicted in a flashback as it shows Carl secretly assigning Perry to the Flynn-Fletcher family 5 years in the past. However, it could just mean that Carl has been working for Monogram for about 5 years as some sort of volunteer and has only been promoted to 'unpaid intern' that summer. Monogram said "unpaid intern in no time" so he should have been promoted at least on his 3rd or 4th year working for the O.W.C.A. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Carl's age is not certain, but he is most likely a sophomore going to be a junior next school year, as he said he "based his sophomore thesis on quakes and seismic events" ("At the Car Wash"). *He knows how to cook a spaghetti, but his forgetfulness prevents him from cooking it well ("At the Car Wash"). *Carl knows how to work a camera, clear a paper jam, format, spell check and text edit ("Swiss Family Phineas"). *Carl has his own website ("At the Car Wash", "Undercover Carl"). *He also has his own e-mail address ("Jerk De Soleil"). *He likes to dance to the Dr. Coconut song, as well as dress as the character when he dances ("Spa Day"). *It is said that he is working for Major Monogram for college credit ("Swiss Family Phineas"). *He was born without nostrils; therefore, he does not have a sense of smell ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). **Despite the fact that he says he cannot smell things, Carl sniffs Doofenshmirtz's letter to Perry ("The Curse of Candace"). *His theme song has a remake ("Undercover Carl"). *He can speak French ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"). *Carl can't draw very well ("No More Bunny Business"). *Carl is depicted as very clumsy ("It's About Time!"). *Carl is called Kees in Dutch. While the Dutch name Karel is closer to the original, it would be two syllables. However, in the Czech Republic, Carl is called Karel. *Carl is afraid of the smell of garlic, even though he doesn't have nostrils ("Brain Drain", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). *Carl has been working at the O.W.C.A. for at least 5 years ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *His glasses are made of aluminum ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Carl is afraid of spiders, snails and rats ("Bad Hair Day"). *Carl was a monkey and was named "Gnarl" ("Tri-Stone Area"). *He goes to squirrel conventions ("The Remains of the Platypus"). Appearances *"Raging Bully" *"I, Brobot" *"Run Away Runway" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Ready for the Bettys" *"I Scream, You Scream" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" *"It's About Time!" *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"Traffic Cam Caper" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Out of Toon" *"Hail Doofania!" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Chez Platypus" *"Perry Lays an Egg" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"The Baljeatles" *"Vanessassary Roughness" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"What Do It Do?" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Suddenly Suzy" *"Undercover Carl" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"The Lizard Whisperer" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"The Belly of the Beast" *"Moon Farm" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Bad Hair Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"A Real Boy" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"Skiddley Whiffers" *"My Fair Goalie" *"That's the Spirit" *"The Curse of Candace" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" (As a monkey) *"Doof Dynasty" *"Excaliferb" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Gi-Ants" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"What A Croc!" }} Footnotes Category:The Agency Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Carl Karl Category:Major Monogram Category:Nerds